Not So Stories
by Rebel02
Summary: what happens when Just So Stories get mixed up with beyblade? this comes out!
1. Chapter 1

Not so stories Chapter 1: Why the wild Kyoya has no clothes

* * *

Now, best beloved, would you like me to tell you a story? well, then get off the computer and **LISTEN!**

In the days when the world was still very young, there was a small man named Kyoya, but we shall call him **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man.

well one day **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man was walking down the Road (which was then called the Arpoginak) he met a very excitable little person named A LION, which was then called MIST%ER M88m77 so when he met MIST%ER M88m77, the small **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man said "well that is a very fine looking A LION" But then MIST%ER M88M77 ate him.

but the small little Kyoya saw this, his stomped, and jumped, and he danced little jigs where he wasn't supposed to (for the A LION was a very big small A LION) so the lion cried, and whined, and he said things that he wasn't supposed to say.

When the little Kyoya (whom we are to call **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man) saw this, he said "If you walk over to west 9th street, I may think about getting out. but the big small MIST%ER M88m77 heard this, he said "I do not want to let you out, because you taste nice.

Well the **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man pulled, and he bit, and he stomped where he wasn't supposed to, so the lion said, "I am at west 9th street" so the **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man looked out of the A LION's eye, and said "I am thinking that this is not West 9th street" Well, the small big MIST%ER M88m77 roared and the small little **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man jumped out, but the Big small A LION shut his mouth very hard, and caught the inside of the small **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man on the inside of his face. (and that is why the little Kyoya man has the small cuts on the inside of his small face)

and he said "you promise not to call me mister ARPOGINAK face (which you must remember meant road) and the little **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man promised. the little MIST%ER M88m77 made him cut a promise cloth out of the inside fur of his left french-fry comb (the one that the little Kyoya man loved very much) and the **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man did.

well, three months after that tiring trip, the little **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man found a bone. he liked it and put it on the inside of his hair, and that was the first ever hair clip. now the little **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man came across a lion trap and he was curious to see how it worked.

So he jumped in it and died.

after that the A LION came and saw the small dead **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man and said, "well now that he is gone, I shall now have his clothes". and took them, but the **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man's shirt was much too small for him and it ripped down the middle.

well since the A LION (which you should call him MIST%ER M88m77 out of respect) took all of the small **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man's clothes, he came and followed him around till he got his clothe back, except for his cowboy hat, and wore the ripped shirt all the same. and that is how the little **YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! **man has no clothes.


	2. how Tsubasa liked llamas and eagles

How the small Tsubasa got to the liking of the wild eagle-bird

* * *

One day a small wild Tsubasa was walking along a small wild road in a small wild jungle when he saw a small wild eagle-bird.

Now this small wild Tsubasa was not to the liking of the small wild eagle-bird, so he took out his beyblade(which was then a small wild Earth Lamadon) and launched it at the small wild eagle-bird and killed it, which was very saddening, seeing as it was a small wild eagle-bird.

Now when he hit it he wished that it was not so, and went to find it.

Now when he came to the small wild clearing where the small wild eagle-bird had fallen, he was saddened(for if you had hit a small wild eagle-bird _you_ would be saddened) and promised to avenge his death.

Now the bird had _really _just been knocked out, and when the small wild eagle-bird woke up, seeing his tormentor, knocked him on the head so hard the great jungle BAOBAB shook and the sound looked much like this:

_**YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! **_

and seeing as the small wild Tsubasa had just promised to avenge his death, he was surprised and angry at the same time, and when two emotions blend together and you try to speak, this comes out: "awirufh vn3948t baalkjrnvpoa47t ][45P0348U 328475 iweu hwoi /;p0rek 948n!1!".

Now seeing that some small wild eagle-birds understand the angprised language(or you may call it the suprangry language) he knew what he just said, and he said "now-you-see-here! you-can't-shout-at-me-like-that-just-because-you-h urt-me-and-I hurt-you back! IjustwanttoliveapeacefullifeandIlikecheeseeventhou ghmyfriendsdont...(the small wild eagle-bird was growing hysterical now)

Just then Tsubasa left an his small wild rocket-boots and they parted ways.

Now three small wild months later they met again, and since small wild animals _always _forget to be mad, they were friends for a while.

Now when they were friends, they went to bey market to buy some small wild bey-sloth food for Tsubasa's small wild earth lamadon, when he came across a small wild earth eagle waiting to be sold to more highlier mans such as the small wild blader Dj.

Now the small wild Tsubasa had seen with his small wild eye(and so had the eagle-bird) that there were two, and seeing that there was a purple and an orange, he proceeded to buy the orange one(for purple was his best not favorite color) but then a very grown and higher man(who's name is blader Dj) bought it instead, so he bought the purple.

Now he was very good at flying now and one day him and his small wild eagle-bird were flying one day and they were caught in a lion trap and died and then lived in the forest and one day met a very very **rude** person named very small wild annoying GINGKA. and he haunted him ever since.

* * *

thanks for reading! this may or may not have happened :-) if it did: give me money, if it didn't, well, give me money anyway, okay Tsubasa?

alright! done!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


End file.
